


Hairdo

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: nagisa asked jun for a little help
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Sazanami Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hairdo

"ah jun, can you help me for a second?" 

Jun blinked then stare at nagisa who just come out from his room with a towel on his hair--when he thought he was the only one who have the day off today? nagisa is here?

"jun? why are you staring …?" nagisa gets closer to the sofa, standing by his side.

Jun shakes his head so he can come back to his senses--though that taken wrongly by nagisa "you can't?.. hm.. okay then i will fig--"

"that's not what i mean" jun stand up and catch nagisa's hand before the older left him only to let go right away "ah. im sorry didnt mean to touch you"

nagisa tilted his head, sort of weirded out by jun's reaction, he is used to ibara's straight up respond after all, so this is also new for him. somehow, jun kind of reminded him of himself--wait he did ever said this before. "its okay jun. so you can help me?" nagisa asked once again. just to be sure.

Jun nodded. "depends.. but i will try my best? ibara doesn't seems to be around as well as ohiisan?" 

"yes.. ibara have meeting in office. and .. hmm.. I think hiyori-kun have early tv show recording. ah, ibara cooked breakfast for us. did you eat yet?" nagisa asked as he lead jun to his room. 

"huh? not yet.." that's right he haven't check kitchen after work out. he should eat but he end up falling asleep on the sofa again. 

"then we can eat together later?"

"mhm… then.. what should i do nagi-senpai?" Jun asked because nagisa just sit Infront of the big mirror where ibara always do his make up almost every morning--wait, it can't me asking for the make up right because jun isn't good at it. he can do the base for his own but surely nagisa has different skin tone.."I can't do your makeup"

nagisa look at jun from the mirror and chuckled softly-- _ hell, when he chuckles softly like this, jun totally can feel the butterflies in his stomach  _ "I don't plan to go out today.. please help me do my hair? at least dry it and tie it up. can you do that?"

okay now that not even better. he never do this but he at least know how to dry the hair properly since hiyori often asked to help about it. 

what about the hair care? the treatment nagisa used seems to be pretty complicated that sometimes ibara spent hours working onnit alone. 

WAIT WHAT IF HE MESS UP AND NAGISA NEED TO GO BALD?

"jun…? why are you showing stressed face…?" 

Jun shake his head, from the first place. is someone like him allowed to put his hand on top of the  _ god's  _ head?? "I'm not sure about the hair treatment you need to use? mine only use some vitamins i think. ohiisan's is very complicated.. he has like so many steps on .. so i don't remember" 

"i did most already… what ibara taught me. but i can't properly dry the back side. ibara said I shouldn't going around with hair over my face because that might make me dizzy and give anyone who see a heart attack"

_ ah.. that once happened didn't it? in early days where they just started living together.  _ "sorry nagi senpai.. I'm just not used to seeing it" he take the comb. "please tell me if it hurts"

nagisa nodded, he usually sleeps when ibara do his hair. but guess now he will just continue reading the book he left last night "it was my fault, so don't be sorry.. but apology is accepted"

Jun starts with combing nagisa's hair softly. surprisingly--his hair is really soft and fluff. it's easy to comb. he thought since nagisa often went with complicated treatment and hairstyle it would make his hair damaged or something. but turns out its not..holding it somehow make him feel really calm?-- _ relaxing.  _

that's right, jun remember nagisa ever told him that ibara would suddenly asked to style his hair even if there is no job that day..it was also told in SS wasn't it?  _ pffft that time ibara was really angry… _ "is it hurt nagi senpai?"

"no… your voice is really soothing jun.."

_ out of nowhere??  _ now that's a fine compliment in this odd morning. "suddenly? but thankyou nagi-senpai. can't be better than yours though haha--oh i will use the hair dryer if its too how please tell me"

"of course you can't be better than me jun…"

Jun nodded when nagisa paused. well that's true what he can do abt it? fighting the god?

"you are unique in your own..i can't do better than you in your field too. instead of thinking how to overcome people, i believe you will shine more if you get to polish what you're good at" one thing that nagisa sometimes very jealous at from him. being able to blend in and become one with hiyori.. eve song are really good. he often heard comment about how fans thought its a solo song of hiyori because of how good jun blending in. 

not just that.. his voice also very fitting for ballad. calming and relaxing yet able to pained you just enough. but sometimes nagisa caught him being really hard on himself. 

both jun and ibara are like that… they are very hardworking until the point that he might hurt themselves. nagisa wishes they appreciate what they can do more… "there is no need to lower yourself even in front of me you know..ibara is a bad example" he laughed a bit. trying his best to joke because when he see jun's reflection in the mirror, the younger seems a bit stunned by what he said. 

"he will be sulking to me if he hear that nagi senpai…" 

_ oh jun is sighing instead?  _ "is there something wrong between you two?"

Jun take the comb again after drying the first time "he somehow treated me like a rival after rebirth live ended. even in wonder game he acted like im his enemy...when i just want to cheer him up. how do i tie your hair? I don't think i can do the one ibara usually do.."

"its because jun is getting popular…" nagisa put his phone on the mirror, its stuck there and he played a video of ibara doing his hair "try this?" he look back at jun

Jun blinked. didn't expect nagisa have something like that "okay i will try?" he takes the hairdryer again to redo and make sure it's completely dry "I don't think my popularity changed that much...yet he take it that far. even if he himself said that he doesn't have the will to be idol and just doing this for his business. why does he care so much--ah sorry for ranting it out on you"

nagisa shakes his head slowly "its fine. im happy to hear what jun feels" he chuckled again "like hiyori-kun said.. I also think the same, ibara might just trying to hide it so he doesn't have to feel so attached to this job. Jun knows that ibara really hate losing right? if he admit he is very serious about being idol himself .. it might hurt him even more, losing from jun--someone he see as the equal of him" nagisa paused then look at jun again "jun really cares about ibara hmm?"

"eh? no--no..yes-- i mean. it's annoying when he sees me like that.. he keeps pushing himself on me but when i genuinely trying to be friends with him he just running away like a coward"

"coward---?pfft-- wait" nagisa shows a time out pose with his hand and keep laughing. now that's a very rare sight. jun thinks this is the first time he sees nagisa laughing this freely "I'm sorry. please dont tell ibara i laughed at him"

Jun laughed too because of that "i will not let the war begins nagi senpai"

"he is difficult.." nagisa smiles to jun when he catch the younger's gaze "but he makes the difficult things easier for me. similar with hiyori-kun.. but also very different? do jun thinks the same?"

"hmm…" jun watched the video and then looking at the mirror. then looking at nagisa's hair. not entirely focused on the question since he is trying to tie the hair without hurting nagisa "maybe..? but nagi senpai.. I think you shouldn't say that in front of ohiisan. he will start a war too. he has been really annoyingly vocal about how he found fans making a thread on how him and ibara is somehow very similar"

nagisa blinked, finding that interesting "how so…? did jun read it too?"

"mmm yeah.. it was also about the theme and role? also attitude on stage.. they're both very loud right?" Jun asked casually. he normally really blunt and honestly getting closer to eden just make him even more blunt. 

"that's a very interesting concept ...? personally i think hiyori-kun and ibara do share similar trait even if they are very different. something like.. pretending things were nothing even if they seem to hurt by it" he smiled as he remembers the memories with them "its just.. sometimes, when the time is right and there are possibility that it makes others hurt.. hiyori-kun will be willing to speak up with just a bit of a push. while, ibara just completely rejecting everything. they're.. complicated. I don't really fond of complicated things.. if anything, i adore something more simple… like jun, who willing to show his feeling in much honesty"

Jun stopped for a second as he stared at nagisa who caught him through the mirror, smiling. he is well aware that it's just a simple compliment mean nothing much but still.. that makes him a bit happy in a way

"but I don't hate them. I love them… I think? they always do their best to keep everything simple on me. but sometimes it's frustrating.. when their pain is obvious.."

love huh…? nagisa do use such interesting way to express his feeling..

"of course… I love jun too"

that sudden add on didn't make everything better. Jun almost accidentally hurt nagisa with the comb because he was startled. "goddamn. sorry nagi senpai! did it hurt?"

"...no.. its okay you didn't hit me.." nagisa answered. he look at the mirror again after closing his book. "oh you're done with the tie? it's not as neat as ibara's hairdo but this is good jun. thankyou" putting the book aside he look at jun directly as he stand up "lets have some breakfast now? I believe ibara prepared pancakes for both of us"

Jun nodded. still struck by the confession and the fact that he almost hit nagisa but he put the comb on its place and tidy up the place a bit because usually hiyori always leave things as it is and he always need to tidy it himself. "do you want tea or hot choco to accompany it?"

nagisa humming a song as he wait jun then stop to answer him "hmm .. I want to try jun's preference.. so please surprises me with your favourite"

he didn't expect that. 

Jun know nagisa is full of curiosity but for him to give challenge like that, sounding playful even.. sort of mischievous. that's a rare sight. 

surely, there are lots side of nagisa he hasn't ever encountered before and he thinks, this now become one curiosity that he love.. well better thank ibara later even if it will only confuse him.


End file.
